


Шаги

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Старший брат всегда знает, что делает, верно? Дин – знает. Он ведь лучший из лучших. Первый ученик. Да. Он смотрит в глаза своего брата. Держит и держит взгляд, светлый, чрезмерно светлый. – Сэмми, – говорит он. – Все будет хорошо. Слишком больно не будет. Веришь?





	Шаги

Это похоже на танго? Похоже ли это на гребаное танго?  
Ведет — Дин. Что поделаешь, Дин всегда ведет, он же старший братишка, правда?  
Старший твердо сжимает запястье — крепкое, абсолютно мужское, напряженное. Вспоминается мигом — теплая пухленькая ручонка в кулаке, не успевающий за ним маленький Сэмми — не успевающий, но все равно старательно переставляющий ноги, ведь Дин всегда знает, что делает, если старший брат тянет куда-то, то надо просто бежать.  
Дин дергает на себя.  
Он дергает, заставляя Сэма сделать один скупой, нежеланный, неустойчивый шаг к себе — просто, чтобы не упасть.  
Это и впрямь, как гребаное танго.  
Каждый раз они сходятся и расходятся: Сэм к демонам, а Дин — к ангелам; Сэм к Чаку, а Дин — к Амаре. Каждый раз Дин протягивает к Сэму руку и тащит к себе. Каждый раз Сэм выебывается для виду — выбирая Дина, отбивая у прочих, всегда.  
Старший брат всегда знает, что делает, верно?  
Дин — знает. Он ведь лучший из лучших. Первый ученик. Да.  
Он смотрит в глаза своего брата. Держит и держит взгляд, светлый, чрезмерно светлый.  
— Сэмми, — говорит он. — Все будет хорошо. Слишком больно не будет. Веришь?  
Сэмми хлопает на него ресницами. И взгляд светлый, но вовсе не ясный.  
— Слишком? — спрашивает он. — Ты ничего не путаешь, Дин? Я-то думал, смысл слегка в другом.  
Дин расстроенно морщится.  
— Точно. Ладно. _Долго _не будет, Сэмми. Обещаю.  
Брату требуется секунда-две — конечно, сейчас он тупит — чтобы сообразить, о чем говорит Дин. Тот ловит выражение его лица, никто бы не заметил, но он же знает, как смотреть, знает своего младшего. Непонимание. Озарение. Растерянная нежность, радость, надежда — смазанные, и они не о том, что Дин выпустит, они только о том, что Дину не наплевать.  
— Я не хочу делать тебе больно, Сэм, — настойчиво повторяет старший брат, лезет в эту брешь, словно есть шанс решить дело миром, одними словами — _почти _только словами, потому что они уже начали же, только Сэмми не понял еще, что все это — то, что заставило его зрачки сжаться в точку и взгляд побелеть, отчего он уже еле держится на ногах — лишь вступление, Сэм не знает, на что Дин способен.  
Сэм смеется. Утробно, задорно, восторженно, хрипло смеется. Его рука в ладони у Дина трясется, пульс бьется на пальцах, а Сэм просто заходится — и Дин знает, что этот смех значит. Скалится от досады и сжимает руку крепче, чем необходимо. Так, что всяческие «не хочу» выворачиваются беспомощной ложью. Брат шипит и чуть ли не хихикает.  
_Черт_.  
Не вовремя, вот не стоило поддаваться на подростковую провокацию.  
Некогда Сэм был мелким и вредным, однажды вывел Дина вот так же — хохотал над ним, над любыми потугами старшего как-то заставить слушаться, на отчаянную попытку навязать свой авторитет. Хохотал в крепком братском захвате, с заломленными руками, со слезами в глазах. Надо же, сколько лет прошло — а оно сохраняется в памяти детской обидой, бессилием. И стыдом, и виной.  
— Ты на Ника сейчас похож, — сообщает Дин с некоторой брезгливостью.  
Продолжая стискивать руку, словно твердо намерен раздавить пару мелких костей. Уже зная, что сделает это чуть позже. Сэмми, бледный, покрытый испариной, оглушительно соглашается:  
— Ну так мы с Люцифером оба здорово сблизились. Дин, ты правда, думаешь, что сумеешь сломать меня _быстро_? Что ты в принципе сможешь сломать меня? Сколько ты был в Аду, Дин? Посредственным демоном. Извини, чувак, но…  
Дин кладет его руку на стол и берет молоток со стола.  
— На счет три, Сэмми, — говорит он доверительно. — Начинай считать.  
Заклинание сильное, Сэм не будет протестовать.  
Это было условием Дина. Заклятье. Не ремни, не веревки, не цепи. Должно быть только это заклятье, чтобы Сэм не мог сопротивляться. Не пытался даже сбежать.  
Дин пробыл в Аду мало — куда меньше, чем братец в клетке. Но он помнил, как бились на крючьях пытаемые им души, как рвали себя и калечили, как порой умирали гораздо быстрее, чем Дин бы позволил — не от боли, всего лишь от ужаса перед ней.  
— Замри так, — говорит Дин и проводит прохладным бойком по пока что нетронутой коже, по костяшкам, фалангам, примериваясь.  
Сэмми дышит, как будто надеется свалиться в обморок от гипервентиляции.  
— Вдох. И выдох, — командует Дин, — ну, считай. Ты не хочешь, чтобы это было совсем неожиданно, верно? Обещаю не мухлевать.  
Он кладет руку на влажный сэмов загривок.  
— Давай. Раз?  
— Дин…  
— Сэмми.  
«Сэмми» стоит над столом, упираясь рукой. Он боится, конечно. Клетка или не клетка, не важно. Дин отнюдь не Денница.  
— Я не Люцифер, Сэмми. Понимаешь? Я твой брат. Все совсем по-другому. Ты не выдержишь _эту _боль.  
Глаза Сэма отчаянные.  
Дин улыбается ему.  
— Хочешь. Хочешь! — шепчет Сэм обвинением.  
Дин сглатывает. Прислоняется своим лбом к холодному лбу братишки.  
— Не хочу, Сэмми, правда. Но мне _нравится _это, да. Сорок лет это много, ну, сам понимаешь.  
— Дин…  
— Считай. И тогда у тебя будет время слегка подготовиться. Ну, как пластырь сорвать, чувак, ладно?  
— Дин.  
Младший жмется своим лбом к его.  
— Время тут не играет значения, Сэм. Фантазия, знаешь ли, ограничена материалом. Анатомией, психикой, и в них много, что можно сломать, но однажды любой список кончится. Сэмми, я ведь знаю, что он мной притворялся.  
— Раз, — выдыхает Сэм.  
— Молодчина, Сэмми, на счет три. Ну, давай, когда будешь готов.  
— Аластор…  
— Притворялся тобой, истязая меня, — подтверждает Дин. — Ты же знаешь, чего я хотел тогда больше всего. Эй, дыши, дыши!  
Младший братец делает вдох, затем мощный выдох, как перед прыжком в воду, как перед атакой на логово вендиго, Дин практически узнает в этом деле какую-то хатха-йогу, — вот ботаник несчастный.  
Он мягко переворачивает молоток зубцом вниз. Примеряется заново.  
— Ты же знаешь, чего я хотел? — спрашивает Дин практически ему на ухо.  
— Два!  
Сэм накручивает себя, жмет ладонь к дереву, и это завораживает — он свободный, с виду ничем не связанный, бледный как мел, стоит и стоит у стола, держит руку на нем, ждет удара.  
— Чтобы это и вправду был…  
— Три!  
Дин его не подводит, бьет сильно — бойком, по запястью. Сэм орет, гнется над грязной серой столешницей, не пытается спрятать руку — заклинание еще действует.  
— Вот и все, тише, тише, Сэм, Сэмми, передохни, — Дин его обнимает, баюкает, Дин осматривает запястье, как и должен заботливый старший брат, когда младший поранился.  
— Дин… — Сэм шипит, вроде бы, даже с ненавистью, а на деле — по-детски жалобно.  
— Это будет быстрей, чем ты думаешь, Сэмми, не бойся. Ну, попробуем снова?  
Сэм вздрагивает. Ухмыляется:  
— Да иди…  
Это чертово танго. Дин ведет, Сэмми не покоряется. Сэм его провоцирует — Дин пытается подчинить. Если вдуматься, это вовсе не первый их танец. Он ведь не был всегда только добрым заботливым братом, да и Сэм начал сучиться минимум лет с одиннадцати.  
И у них просто выросли ставки. Ад, Клетка, демоны и архангелы, Метка гребаная — просто сделали их слишком сильными. Теперь просто болезненней стала возня их щенячья, укусы, щипки и тычки.  
Дин хватает его за раздробленное запястье, сжимает ласково. Сэм смеется и стонет, хихикает и хрипит.

Когда Кастиэль прикасается к рукам Сэма, глаза у ангела страшные.  
Когда Сэм поднимает окровавленный молоток — уже целой рукой — он, подумав, сует его Джеку в рюкзак. Будет памятка.  
Когда Дин ставит Аду и Раю длинный список условий, то ерничает и скалится.  
Сэмми держит его за загривок, как марионетку. Без него бы Дин просто упал.  
Когда после всего Джек кричит:  
— Я же видел, как ты это делал! Ты пытал его по-настоящему!  
Сэмми мягко его успокаивает:  
— А иначе никто бы нам и не поверил.  
А Дин только небрежно осклабивается:  
— Эй, я был очень нежен!  
Джеку Кастиэль объяснит: и про Ад, и про Клетку, и про то как Дин жил с меткой Каина. Объяснит, как сумеет — хотя сам не способен понять и не верит в то, что говорит.

Это вовсе не танго — когда наконец, все заканчивается. Когда Дин остается один в темноте своей комнаты. Когда думает о молотке в рюкзаке Джека. Мягком детском запястье в своей жесткой ладони.  
Когда его кровать прогибается под еще одним братом.  
— Конечно, он притворялся. Если бы ему правда хотелось сломать меня, я бы однажды сломался. Но ему нужно было развлечься и отомстить.  
Сэмми сглатывает и протягивает в темноте инструмент. Дин поглаживает чуть прохладный металл, мечтая, чтобы Сэм согласился сейчас раздробить ему пальцы. Заклинания бы не понадобилось.  
— Но он быстро сломал бы меня, если бы мог мне дать это, знаешь? Когда он тобой притворялся, я ужасно хотел, чтобы это и вправду был ты.  
Дин берет его за руку — осторожно. Молоток глухо стукает об пол.  
Сэм доверчиво объясняется:  
— Я хотел быть там вместе с тобой. Сам себя ненавидел. Не хотел, чтобы ты это переживал тоже, но ведь в клетке не может быть наблюдателя, понимаешь? Только две роли, Дин.  
— В Аду так же все ощущается.  
Они в жизни об этом не говорили. Но теперь-то уж точно не танго — когда Дин тянет это запястье к себе, и когда Сэм понятливо обнимает его — тяжеленный, здоровый, сворачивается компактно возле динова бока, вечный младший братишка.  
Потому что Дин знает, что делает, правда. Даже под меткой Каина. Даже когда заносит косу — а Сэм ждет на коленях. Никогда ему не подчиняется, но зато доверяет всегда.  
— Как нам жить с этим, Сэмми?  
— Ты пришел за мной, Дин, пойми.  
Сумасшедший план Сэма, согласно которому им опять пришлось вскрыть себя по живому и отрезать от душ щедрый шмат в пользу общего блага. Только Джек ли у них без души?  
— Куда, Сэмми?  
Но он уже понимает, если честно, он только не хочет это произносить.  
— В Клетку, Дин. Ты меня выдернул из нее, я знаю, ты не сдавался. Но я так… я мечтал, что ты явишься лично, как в фильме, спасешь меня… Перестанешь меня мучить, дашь отдохнуть и… Я не в себе был, Дин.  
— И сегодня это была Клетка?  
— Да, — тихо говорит ему Сэм, его Сэмми.  
Его Сэмми, с которого он снимал кожу ножиком. У которого сломал каждую кость. На бьющееся, кровавое, чуть прикрытое только голыми ребрами, сердце которого смотрел с жадной любовью, заставляя выть от страха и боли. Не сегодня, отнюдь. И не Сэма, конечно. В Аду не было Сэма, когда Дин стал пытать. Не мог быть.  
— Он давал им твой облик. Моим жертвам, Сэмми. И я… Я мечтал.  
— Чтобы это был я? — понятливый.  
— Чтобы это был ты. И я б остановился. Смог бы становиться. Но не только. Я просто…  
— Ты просто не мог быть один. Я знаю.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты был…  
— Я был.  
— Что?!  
— Сегодня. Не психуй, Дин. Сегодня. И ты перестал. Прекратил.  
Дин сжимает запястье братишки. Прислушивается жадно: к скрытой дрожи, возможному оцепенению, к тщательно придушенному ужасу, вероятно. Но не слышит их и не чувствует.  
Сэм по-детски сопит, засыпая. Закидывает тяжеленную лапу ему на плечо. Дин плачет так тихо, как может, чтобы не разбудить.  
Нет, не танго: просто Дин тянул брата вперед, убегая от монстра, причиняя ему боль, находил синяки на ручонке и сам же ревел потом.  
Просто они отталкивали друг друга, не желая делиться страшным — а потом все равно раз за разом сходились, потому что — только вдвоем.  
Просто они росли, матерели, ловили кураж и дрались, как волчата, мутузя друг друга — чтобы тут же спиной к спине вскочить, лишь заслышав опасность.  
Просто так вот пришлось им жить.  
Дин шагнул к нему в Клетку. Он очень хотел, и правда. Сэм сошел за ним Ад — чтобы Дин мог его спасти.  
У них очень давно болевой порог вывихнут нафиг, физический и моральный.  
Но они всегда знают, предчувствуют, чуят шаги и движенья друг друга. Как партнеры по танцу над пропастью, как волки из одной стаи. Дин хватает его за руку, дергает на себя — и Сэм делает шаг к нему, в Ад и из Ада.  
Не танго.  
Но когда бы Сэм ни сделал шага назад — в Ад ли, в Клетку, жизнь или смерть, без разницы — когда младший брат не выдерживает, отступает назад — старший делает шаг за ним.


End file.
